


Married to a Buckley

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Brother-in-laws, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Эдди и Чимни разговаривают о том, каково быть женатым на Бакли.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 12





	Married to a Buckley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Married to a Buckley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041651) by [tigermo09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermo09/pseuds/tigermo09). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9287645

Эдди находился на заднем дворе у Бобби и Афины. Вся его пожарная семья собралась сегодня здесь, чтобы поесть хорошей еды и провести вечер в приятной весёлой компании. Солнце светило вовсю, и даже температура соответствовала хорошей погоде — всего 78 градусов (по Фаренгейту). Идеальный день для семейного барбекю.

Но сейчас он стоял в стороне от команды, потягивая ледяное пиво и наблюдая, как дети во что-то играют, а взрослые рассредоточились в небольшие группы и просто разговаривают.

Бобби переворачивал гамбургеры на гриле, а Чим рассказывал ему историю, которая заставляла того улыбаться. Афина находилась на кухне вместе с Карен, готовящей гарниры для вечеринки.

Эдди услышал смех и перевёл взгляд на человека, которого уже шесть недель называл своим мужем. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что снова был женат. Но надо признать, это было одним из лучших решений, которое он принял, приковав человека к себе. Даже не столько ради себя, сколько ради Кристофера.

В этот момент Бак оторвался от разговора с Майклом и поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Эдди. Тот одарил его томным тлеющим взглядом и хитрой сексуальной улыбкой, которая обещала хорошее времяпрепровождение… позже. Эдди почувствовал, как пах в джинсах напрягся, и ему пришлось немного пошевелиться, чтобы ослабить напряжение.

Сделать Бака своим мужем — определённо одно из лучших его решений.

У них всё ещё кипела фаза медового месяца.

Бак заметил, какой эффект он произвёл на Эдди, и ухмыльнулся, прежде чем снова вернуться к разговору с Майклом. Бак может стать для него смертью. На улице вдруг стало слишком жарко, и Эдди решил зайти внутрь и посмотреть, нужна ли помощь Афине, как вдруг к нему подошёл Чим, и это заставило остановиться.

— Знаешь, а ведь мы здесь единственные, кто знает, каково это — быть женатым на Бакли, — произнёс Чим, делая глоток пива и глядя на Бака. — У них есть этот животный магнетизм, им достаточно одного взгляда на тебя, чтобы заставить всё внутри воспламениться.

Эдди покраснел, понимая, что Чим, должно быть, видел их переглядки с Баком всего минуту назад. Он сделал ещё один глоток пива, надеясь, что это поможет скрыть его смущение и остудить румянец на щеках, но вместо этого поперхнулся, когда тот продолжил:

— Это определённо делает секс чрезвычайно горячим, не так ли?

Чим засмеялся, а Эдди попытался сдержать кашель.

— Но серьёзно, парень. Как тебе супружеская жизнь?

— Всё идёт отлично, — ответил Эдди. — Удивительно, но я уже привык к тому, что Бак постоянно с нами. Хотя то, что мы теперь живём вместе, всё немного усложняет.

— О чём ты? — спросил Чим.

— Например, в прошлые выходные мы осматривали квартиру, чтобы решить, что оставить, выбросить или пожертвовать, и, судя по его поведению, можно было подумать, что я пытаюсь убедить убить кого-то или избавиться от чего-то. «Но, Эдс, я купил эту лампу в космолагере» или «Детка, я купил её на дворовой распродаже. Леди только потеряла мужа, а он так любил эту вещь, несмотря на то, что она была самой отвратительной из тех, что я когда-либо видел».

— Подожди, — говорит Чим, пытаясь перестать смеяться. — Ты о лампе с клоунской головой в качестве основания?

— Да!

— Эта вещь действительно отвратительна. И что ты сделал?

— А что я могу? Он посмотрел на меня своими чёртовыми щенячьими глазками, и я не смог сказать «нет». — Затем Эдди понизил голос. — Только Баку ни слова. Я спрятал лампу в гараже и однажды просто заставлю её исчезнуть навсегда. Клоуны страшные.

— Я могила, приятель. Теперь мы должны держаться вместе, потому что сила убеждения у обоих Бакли очень сильна. Мэдди тоже знает, как использовать щенячьи глазки в своих интересах. Только на прошлой неделе она попросила меня пойти с ней на уроки чечётки, потому что, цитирую: «Хоуи, я мечтала брать уроки чечётки с пяти лет!». Итак, угадай, что я буду делать по вечерам вторника в течение следующих восьми недель?

Эдди сочувственно покачал головой.

— Я бы и один урок чечётки не хотел, не говоря уже о восьми.

— Именно! — отозвался Чим.

— На днях я споткнулся о кроссовки Бака в нашей комнате и упал на комод. И всё, что он мне на это сказал, было: «Ты должен смотреть, куда идёшь». Знаешь, сколько раз я просил убирать его кроссовки и не оставлять их в разных частях дома? Сотни!

— Мэдди оставляет всю свою косметику на полочке в ванной, и у меня даже нет места, чтобы поставить там зубную щётку. И она расстраивается, когда я случайно что-то роняю, и оно становится мокрым.

— О, это грубо…

— На днях Мэдди расстроилась из-за того, что я поставил кастрюлю не в тот шкаф.

— О, Боже, Бак просто помешан на том, чтобы на кухне всё стояло на своих местах! «Эдди, всему есть место, и у всего есть место», — теперь я ненавижу эту поговорку.

Оба мужчины замолкают и делают по глотку пива, прежде чем их взгляды переводятся на партнёров. Эдди вздыхает.

— Но Бак всегда следит за тем, чтобы мы с Крисом поели, а потом помогает ему с домашним заданием, пока я мою посуду, — говорит он, и его взгляд смягчается.

— Мэдди сидит со мной, пока идёт игра, а я объясняю ей все правила, хоть она терпеть не может спорт, — отвечает Чим, улыбаясь жене.

— Бак всегда может подобрать правильные слова, чтобы успокоить меня, прежде чем я стану вести себя как осёл.

— Мэдди действительно умеет слушать и точно знает, что сказать, когда у нас бывают плохие вызовы.

— Бак делает отличный массаж спины.

— Мэдди делает отличный массаж спины.

Оба мужчины поворачиваются и смотрят друг на друга, а затем просто начинают хохотать:

— Бакли! — говорят они в унисон.

Когда они потихоньку успокаиваются и снова делают по глотку пива, Эдди смотрит на мужа и обдумывает разговор с Чимом. Да, Бак может стать его смертью, но сейчас он — бальзам для души, когда, кажется, весь мир пытается его сломать. И, чёрт возьми, Бак — самый лучший отец.

Эдди с трудом сглатывает… он не знает, как остановить свои топорщащиеся джинсы. Диаз быстро допивает остатки пива. Хорошие времена нужны ему сейчас, а не когда-то там, позже.

— Э-э… Чим, увидимся позже.

Увидев, как хитрая ухмылка появилась на лице Эдди, Чим кивнул и усмехнулся. Он, как человек, тоже недавно женившийся, понимал его.

— Увидимся позже, — ответил он.

Эдди подошёл к мусорной корзине и бросил туда пустую бутылку, прежде чем направиться в сторону Бака и Майкла. Подойдя, он положил руку на плечо мужа.

— Бак, нам нужно идти.

Мужчины растерянно посмотрели на него.

— Но мы ещё ничего не ели, — возразил Бак.

Эдди угрожающе посмотрел на него, надеясь, что тот понял его слова. А затем добавил:

— Нам нужно идти прямо сейчас.

Бак наконец осознал, зачем им так нужно было уйти, и его глаза расширились. В сознании Эдди он понимал это достаточно медленно, поэтому Диаз провёл вниз по его руке, переплетая её со своей, и потянул Бака к машине.

— Э… пока, Майкл, было приятно наверстать упущенное! — крикнул Бак, когда его потащили прочь.

И как раз перед тем, как они добрались до раздвижных дверей в дом, на их пути появилась Хен. Это заставило парней резко остановиться. Она усмехнулась:

— Я отвезу Кристофера к нам, и он сможет переночевать с Денни.

Чёрт, он совсем забыл о собственном сыне в тумане желания. Что же он за отец такой? Быстро глянув туда, где Кристофер играл с друзьями, Эдди осознал, что тот даже не подозревал о том, что происходит с его отцами.

— Я могу сказать ему, что вы оба внезапно уехали и не смогли попрощаться, но позвоните сегодня вечером.

Эдди кивнул:

— Спасибо, Хен. Я действительно ценю это.

А затем повернулся к Баку:

— Пошли отсюда.

Эдди же не видел никого, лишь слышал звуки умиления от людей, которых считал своей семьёй. Его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтоб доставить Бака к ним домой как можно быстрее.

Когда они уселись в грузовик Эдди, Бак вздохнул:

— Ты же знаешь, что за это мы на какое-то время попадём в Ад?

Эдди посмотрел на него.

— Оно стоит того. Мне нравится быть женатым на Бакли.

Бак улыбнулся.

— Бакли-Диаз, вообще-то.

Эдди протянул руку, схватил своего мужа и направился к дому.


End file.
